


HSWC 2014 Drabble Collection

by doxian



Series: Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014 [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Bad Sex, Blow Jobs, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Choking, Consent Issues, Crushes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, Hospitals, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog, Play Fighting, Remix, Serious Injuries, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the can - a collection of shorter fills for HSWC 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roxy♥Tavros, slow-loading image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for [this br4 prompt](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/21508.html?thread=5916932#cmt5916932): Slow loading image trope - where one sends the other some image they are desperate to see, but paradox space has dial up speeds. 
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Pesterlog, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions

TG: soooo wut ru wearing hot stuff ;))  
AT: uHHH,  
AT: wELL,  
AT: i hAVE dONNED, tHE mOST dASHING oF aPPAREL, iN pREPARATION, fOR oUR cHAT,  
AT: bLACK jEANS, aND a bLACK t-sHIRT, wITH mY sYMBOL oN iT, tHE oNE i'M wEARING, iN mY dISPLAY pHOTO,,,  
AT: bUT yOU wOULDN'T bE aBLE tO sEE, tHE sYMBOL, tHIS tIME, bECAUSE iT'S cOVERED, bY a bUTTON-UP sHIRT, tHAT iS aLSO, iN mY bLOOD cOLOR,  
AT: oH,,, aND a pAIR oF sOCKS tOO,  
AT: tHAT'S iT, i gUESS,,,

A sudden noise from the hallway startles you, interrupting your long-awaited online meetup with your human girlfriend. You look over the back of your computer chair, craning your neck to check whether it's Aradia coming back to your shared hive for the day.

A few seconds of listening reveal nothing but silence, so you turn back to your husktop, the screen illuminated by the backlight and the small crowd of candles on your desk - the rest of your respiteblock is dark. This might only be a date in a chatroom, when in reality you have lightyears of distance between you, but you don't see why that means you can't take the appropriate steps to set the mood. You even have some soft music playing from your husktop speakers.

TG: ooooo u sound dapper as FUXK ;)  
TG: but i think  
TG: u shld  
TG: ditch the shirts  
TG: :o  
AT: oHHH, rEALLLLY,  
AT: bUT, i eXPENDED, sO mUCH tIME, aND eFFORT, gETTING rEADY fOR yOU,  
AT: };)  
TG: pffffttt  
TG: ur such a coy mofo  
TG: do u kno how much ive been swoonin over tht last pic u sent  
TG: like  
TG: ur muscles look like theyve been sculpted by angels singin odes in heaven or some shit  
TG: siiiighhhh <3 <3 <3  
AT: uHHH,  
AT: iS tHAT rEALLY, wHAT yOU tHINK,  
TG: YEAH  
TG: ive been DREAMING about ur hot bod  
TG: u gotta let me see it again  
AT: wOW,,,  
AT: i hAVE bEEN dREAMING, aBOUT yOU tOO,  
AT: tHOSE dREAMS, aRE eVEN bETTER, tHAN wHEN i dREAM, aBOUT fLYING,,  
TG: awww  
TG: tav ur so sweet  
TG: but!!!  
TG: youre not goin to deter me with ur cute bs  
TG: even if u r v cute n v sweet  
TG: i am a girl on a MISSION  
TG: ok  
TG: whaaat if i said  
TG: ill make it worth ur wile ;)  
TG: *while  
TG: nah *wile is totes better lmao  
TG: u show me urs ill show u mine  
AT: yES,  
AT: i, vERY mUCH wANT tO sEE, yOURS,  
AT: bUT,  
AT: yOU mUST tAKE oFF, aN eQUAL nUMBER oF gARMENTS, aS mE, sO,  
AT: i hAVE, tWO sHIRTS, tO tAKE oFF,  
AT: yOU sHOULD, lIKEWISE rEMOVE, tWO pIECES oF cLOTHING, fROM yOUR tHORAX,  
TG: hmm im only wearin the one shirt and my bra  
TG: !  
TG: TAVROS  
TG: are you tryin 2 say  
TG: you want to see  
TG: my BOOBS  
TG: ?????  
AT: uH,  
AT: oNLY iF, tHAT'S a tHING, tHAT'S oKAY wITH yOU,  
TG: tav  
TG: its a thing thats VERY ok w me ;)  
TG: just gimme a sec and ill snap a pic  
TG: u better snap one too!

You unbutton and shrug off your shirt, then tug your T-shirt off so fast you almost forget to undo the snaps and get it stuck on your horns for a second. Taking a picture with your shitty webcam won't work with just candlelight, so you turn on the light in your block for a moment. Posing shirtless in front of your desk like this makes you feel a little silly, but Roxy's earlier compliments drive away most of your embarrassment.

You send her the picture. It's honestly too bad that you can't video chat, but the cross-world connection is so bad that it's all you can do to email photos to each other. You're actually pretty surprised your chat hasn't been dropped because of connectivity issues yet.

A few seconds later, you get a file transfer notification, as well. You hit "accept". Your bulge is already thickening in your sheath in anticipation during the few excruciating minutes you're waiting for the file. You've exchanged pictures and saucy messages before, but this is probably the first time you've inched towards, well, doing anything else.

The file finally finishes transferring. You open it, eyes trained on your screen. It loads painfully slowly - beginning from the top, showing Roxy's platinum blond hair, then her very pretty face - expression set in a cheeky smile and a wink - and further down, it looks like she's pulling her shirt up with both hands to flash you, and -

The file stops loading, the rest of the image blanked out in grey. A notification pops up: "This file is corrupted."

You smack your head onto your desk and groan in frustration, just barely avoiding knocking the candles off your desk with your horns.

TG: ooooomgg  
TG: tavros  
TG: u look amazing babe <3333

You look up at the screen again when your husktop chimes. You could just explain what happened. She could easily send the picture again. Or take a new one. But wouldn't that spoil the mood? 

There's always next time, you suppose...

AT: yOU dO tOO, rOXY,  
AT: yOU'RE aBSOLUTELY, gORGEOUS,  
TG: :)


	2. Karkat & Sollux, please don't leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for [this br4 prompt](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/21508.html?thread=6274052#cmt6274052): Please don't leave me. A Stock Phrase said by one character desperate for another not to leave. 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Tags: Major Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Canon Compliant
> 
> Also includes blood and mentions of vomit
> 
> Background Gamzee♦Karkat

You don't pass out, but you feel sick to your stomach once you notice the blood start to spurt out of Sollux's squawkblister and fucking empty ganderbulb holes. You reach out, screaming at him to stop before he gets himself killed, but Terezi puts a hand on your arm and shooshes you. He has to do this - he either gets you out of here, potentially ripping himself apart in the process, or you're left at the mercy of Jack Noir, almost definitely getting _everyone_ ripped apart in the process.

By the time you're out of harm's way and you can all breathe again, Sollux has collapsed in a spreading puddle of his own gross mustard bloodspray and you can taste bile at the back of your mouth. You don't know whether you're going to upchuck the contents of your digestion sac all over the surface of the meteor or start bawling your eyes out first.

The tears win.

"Fuck you, asshole, I can't believe you're doing this to me again," you sob at his inert corpse. "It just fucking figures I'd have to watch you die _twice_ , right, you bifurcated nookstain?"

Gamzee, your pathetic excuse for a palemate, actually takes action for once and saunters over to comfort you in the face of your loss. You bury your face in his scrawny chest as he pats your shoulder. He might be acting like you're crying about one of your favorite sad movies and not over the gruesome death of a friend, but at least his presence is easy and comforting, even if his clothes are a little steeped in the stench of multi-colored blood, still. You proceed to add to the mix of colors by bursting into tears all over him.

You're so preoccupied with wailing about the demise of your good bro that it takes Gamzee a few tries to get your attention.

"What do you want?" you snap.

You look in the direction where he's pointing and do a double take at Sollux's very clearly still alive body floating in the air next to Aradia and two of the humans.

When he lands, you round on him, punching him hard in the thorax and yelling such a rapid flurry of expletives at him that you almost make yourself faint from lack of air.

"Whoa, KK, could you slow down, fuck," the absolute shitlord standing in front of you says nonchalantly. "I didn't just save our collective asses or anything, you'd think I'd deserve more thanks than this."

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," you hiss, prodding him hard in the ribs with one finger. "Don't leave me again. If you even think about getting yourself offed, if you make even the slightest gesture towards it, if you put a single frondstub in the direction of a dangerous something or other that might result in the rest of us mopping your disgusting body fluids up off the floor, I will pop up out of the ground like an omniscient imp-in-the-box and knock you out first."

"Nice to see you too, KK," he drawls, unclamping your claws from the front of his shirt. 

He doesn't listen to your request to not leave you, of course. He decides to be a tourist of the afterlife along with Aradia - but at least he isn't dead.


	3. Sollux♦Tavros, computer geek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for [this br4 prompt](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/21508.html?thread=6310916#cmt6310916): Computer geek trope, in which the computer geek develops a crush on his best friend's friend after helping him with his laptop.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Pesterlog, Pale Crush, Crushes
> 
> Also includes mentions of death
> 
> Background Aradia♥Sollux

You're two animated pop-up ads away from pulling the plug on this whole thing, dismantling AA's gaming buddy's husktop for parts and making him start from scratch. In the process of scanning his system you've found so much malware it's like he's actively made an effort to seek it out, and he hasn't cleared his cache or installed any updates since _forever_. How does this guy even have a computer, let alone play games on it regularly?

"Is everything, uh, okay?"

You weren't sure what to expect when AA asked you to help her friend Tavros. You'd heard her talk about him, of course, picturing a typical FLARP nerd when in reality the stereotype he most closely fits is dumb jock. He's built like a fucking linebacker and has a rack so massive it stretches all the way from here into next week. But while you'd think a dumb jock type would be rude and dickish to anyone not on his grubball team or whatever, Tavros hasn't been anything but gentle and kind to you since you got here. And his smile is so horrifyingly adorable you almost felt like you were getting a case of the vapors when you first found it directed at you. 

"Everything's fine. But just promise me you'll take better care of your technology, I've seen wrigglers with cleaner husktops than this," you say.

His face falls, and you instantly wish you could take back everything you said so he'd stop looking like that, but you're right, he's the kind of person who'd make a prime target for a jerk like you who enjoys hacking people for kicks, and you'd really rather that not be the case.

"I'm really sorry for - "

"Don't apologize," you say. "It's no trouble at all."

\--

\-- twinArmageddons [ TA ] began trolling apocalypseArisen [ AA ] --

TA: AA  
TA: AA  
TA: are you there?  
TA: hellooooo  
TA: AA help meeeee  
AA: ???  
AA: what happened?  
AA: did everything go okay with tavros?  
TA: oh everythiing went, alriight  
TA: he a2ked me two come back agaiin next week two 2ee about maybe 2wiitchiing hiim over two an apiiculture network  
AA: ...isnt that too advanced for him?  
TA: YE2, iit iis  
TA: but ii 2aiid ii'd come over anyway2  
TA: AA ii don't under2tand how you can hang out wiith hiim 2o much and not want two 2hoo2h the 2hiit out of hiim at every turn, god  
TA: or grab hiim and pu2h hiim iintwo the neare2t piile 2o he can wrap you up iin tho2e biig beefy arm2 and pap your face gently and tell you that everythiing'2 goiing two be okay  
AA: sollux oh my god  
TA: ii'm 2eriiou2!  
TA: ii'm 2tone cold 2eriiou2 over here, iit's liike ii diied and 2omeone dug up my fo22iiliized corp2e then 2hoved iit iin a giiant iindu2triial thermal hull  
AA: oh shut up you  
AA: and thats not what archeologists do with fossils  
AA: this sounds like a great thing to me! im so happy for you  
AA: its about time you found a moirail  
TA: waiit  
TA: you knew thii2 wa2 goiing two happen, diidn't you??  
AA: ahahaha  
AA: maybe!  
TA: wow  
TA: are you tryiing to giive kn a run for her money a2 the biige2t meddler iin our me22ed up ciirclejerk of a22hole friiend2  
AA: no  
AA: i just had a feeling you and him would get along thats all  
TA: ...  
TA: well, you were riight  
TA: thank2, ii gue22  
AA: anytime!  
AA: <3  
TA: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lacertae_dreamscape drew totes adorbs [fanart](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/23600.html?thread=7516464#cmt7516464) of this fill!


	4. Cronus♠Eridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for [this br5 prompt](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/22187.html?thread=6674603#cmt6674603): 
> 
> A: SUCK MY DICK
> 
> B: I'd rather NOT
> 
> A: YEAH CUS YOU WOULD GAG ON MY MASSIVE DONG
> 
> \- Team Robots' chat
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Tags: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Blow Jobs, Facials, Bad Sex, Consent Issues, Choking

Your dancestor's slick bulge wriggles down your throat almost as soon as he feeds it into your mouth, jostling your voiceglob and making you gag. The choking sounds you make are as embarrassing as all heck, and you're having trouble breathing - even with your gills' help it's not enough to keep you from feeling a little lightheaded. 

From above you, Cronus chuckles in an irritatingly self-satisfied manner. 

"Told ya," he says, smugly. "I told ya you'd gag on it."

You don't know why he's proud of having a bulge too long and thick to comfortably fit into a nook. It's probably a human thing. It's _always_ a glubbing human thing with him, just like this gross and probably depraved act of sticking his junk in the same place you put your food. You'd be worried about nicking him on your teeth, but considering who it is, that'd be a bonus. 

The suckers covering his bulge have begun to attach themselves to the lining of your throat, making you gag again and cough around him, so you pull away, but he puts his hand in your hair and pushes you back down. You try to protest, but with your mouth full all that you manage to get out is a _mmmnnfffpp_. You can feel how blunt his claws are, how soft his hands are on your scalp. He keeps them that way on purpose, like the way he styles his hair and the ridiculous clothes he chooses to wear, and you hate him all the more for it.

"Not so fast, chief, we're just getting started," he says, spreading his legs wider. "Or are you pussying out on me already?"

You don't know what a pussy is or why you should feel any shame for performing an act related to it, but the challenge is there. Hell, challenge is why you were in this mess in the first place. After a truly shitty first date which involved bland human cuisine, riding on a motorized two-wheel device - he was very insistent on that part of the date, and you perched awkwardly behind him at the back of the vehicle, forced to wrap your arms around his waist or get thrown off - and some very forgettable making out, he'd talked you into going further with him by bringing up your inexperience. Your eagerness to prove to him that you were not, in fact, a desperate loser whose only pailing experience had been with your right hand, has landed you in your current predicament on the floor of Cronus' recreationblock, with your knees beginning to ache, your lips purple with in a combination of your drool and his fluids, and your throat convulsing around his, quote, massive dong, unquote. 

You start to get the hang of breathing around his bulge as he gets a hand around the base of one of your horns, making you moan and admit to yourself that soft palms might be good for _something_. You even go so far as to privately acknowledge that this "blowjob" business might be kind of hot once you begin to get into it, weirdly enough, and the gagging noises gradually give way to muffled whimpers and more moans as you suck on his bulge and as it rubs against your tongue and the insides of your cheeks.

You spoke - uh, thought - too soon. Cronus cries out sharply in a way you know can only mean one thing - bucket, _now_ \- and you make to scramble away from him so one of you can fetch it, but he pulls you back, _again_ , forcing you down until your nose bumps against his skin. His salty, savoury genetic material floods your mouth and throat, and - this is it, you're going to double-die by drowning in genetic material, your gills won't save you now - 

You finally manage to break his grip in your hair, pushing yourself away from him, spluttering, coughing up material. You've already swallowed so much of it that you feel a little ill. 

And Cronus still isn't done. The last of his material spurts onto your face, splashing onto and over your glasses, hitting you in the eye.

You _hiss_ at him, removing your glasses and scrubbing the stinging jizz from your eyes. He's lounging back on his couch looking so fucking _pleased_ , it makes you want to claw the languid smile off his face.

Something is still obscuring your vision, so you go to push the hair out of your eyes and you realize - his genetic material in your _hair_. 

That's it. You launch yourself on top of him on the couch, snarling in a truly undignified manner, getting your fingers around his neck as his eyes widen in surprise. You're going to _kill him._


	5. Jake♠Nepeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for [this br5 prompt](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/22187.html?thread=6538155#cmt6538155): “Um... I don't know what else to say. I guess a date with you is worth a few bruises. Besides, you always have a huge grin on your face when we're fighting. So it's kind of like we're on a date already! ...Except for the beatings.” - Inigo, Fire Emblem: Awakening
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Tags: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Play Fighting

You're making your way back to your homestead after a sucessful forage for victuals in the area of the forest where fruit grows. Pumpkin is all well and good, as is cookalized meats, but a varied, balanced diet packed full of vitamins and minerals is essential for a growing adventurer to reach the full flower of his potential! Also, er, you'd been getting bored of the same ol' cans of grub from the ruins, you aren't really up the task of pursuing and taking down any of the roving fauna on the island today, and the fruit on the island is top notch. Absolutely ambrosial. 

So far, you've successfully avoided some of the more dangerous lusii on the island on your trek, and you're only a few more minutes away from home, but you can't let your guard down now, not even for a second! There's a very dangerous huntress you've run into in the woods on more than one occasion, and you need to keep on your toes. 

A sudden rustle behind you sends you diving away from the noise, doing a forward roll when you hit the ground and smoothly drawing your twin berettas out of your strife deck, standing up and pointing them first to the left, then to the right. 

Nothing. 

Hmm. Cautiously, you replace the berettas, continuing your trip at a brisk yet quiet walk instead of jogging like you were before. Your stalker - if that is indeed what she's doing right this moment - is one sneaky Betty, and while you've _really_ got to get a wiggle on you can't risk the possibility of alerting her to your movements. 

Another rustle, another quickdraw, and you look around carefully, downright shaking in your shoes. 

You're about to recaptchalogue your trusty bean-shooters again - that's when she pounces out from the brush, sending you toppling, the two of you rolling down the hill you'd just climbed ass over teakettle until you come to a stop at its foot.

"Mew really need to be murr discreet!" 

"Applesauce!" - is what you have to say to that. "When it comes to stealth, I'm the best a gent can be!"

She's got you flat on your back, paws - er, hands - on your chest, peepers positively shining with glee. You can't see it, but her bright blue tail is probably flicking playfully behind her. With her rock-solid body holding you down like this, you're not going anywhere in a hurry. 

You're covered in dirt and your hair is full of twigs. But you are still of the opinion that Nepeta is one airtight bearcat, even with her truly menacing blue claws sheer centimetres from your face. 

"Rrrrrreally?" She draws the R out into a growl. "I don't think so. You were as noisy as a trunkbeast out here! You need to do better than _that_." 

Okay, maybe you're _not_ the best you can be if she can always catch up to you this easily. 

"I will," you declare. "Soon I'll be creeping about like the most intrepid of sleuths, you'll see." 

She purrs and half kisses, half nips at your jaw, and, while you do need to learn to be stealthier to become a better adventurer, you resolve to not get so stealthy that you'll throw Nepeta off completely. You've come to enjoy her company. And a fellow like you never says no to a bit of scrums - especially with a rare dish like her.


	6. Dave♦Dirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember When Equius nearly killed Dirk during sex?
> 
> Remix of (sequel to) [spockandawe's br1 fill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1659128/chapters/3543926) for br7. 
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Serious Injuries, Hospitals, Remix

Dave snaps his laptop shut with a loud half-relieved, half-disgusted groan that, in your opinion, is inappropriately over the top given the situation.

"I didn't realize that typing was such a strenuous activity for you, considering how frequently I find my chat client all lit up with your rambling bullshit," you quip from the hospital bed. The overall effect is marred by how slurred and dopey your words are and how you feel _this_ close to passing back out again if you so much as keep your eyes shut for more than a second. "You typed everything I said? Capitalized everything properly and used correct punctuation, right? Please don't tell me you used any of your lazy goddamn netspeak bullshit."

"Every T crossed and every sentenced full-stopped, Dirk. I still don't know why you didn't just get your robotic mini-you to do it," he grumbles, covering his face with his hands with his shades still on, which means after that melodramatic gesture he will need to remove said shades to clean the fingerprint smears off with the edge of his shirt. "I never fuckin' asked for this. No hombre needs to know this much about his bro's sex life. Just, _ugh_."

He pulls a face before placing your laptop carefully on the table next to him and crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

You glance at where your shades - and AR - are resting, switched off, next to an unfinished plate of gruel-or-who-knows-what. It would have been easier to just use your neural uplink to communicate with Equius, but this is one relationship you aren't gonna let any of your alt-selves spoil. If it falls apart you want the cause to be all you, this time. 

"I don't trust AR with these kinds of tasks," you say, but he continues as if he hadn't even heard you.

"You must really like him, though, huh? I mean," he gestures widely, a motion that encompasses your general state of brokenness - broken fingers included. "He almost terminated you while you were doin' the nasty, but you're laying here fretting about hurting his dainty, fragile feelings when you look more like a cartoon mummy than your usual intolerable self." 

You attempt to flex your fingers while he launches into a tirade about Equius' certain lack of sex life before you entered the picture, and you succeed in a kind of abortive twitch that isn't on the way to convincing anyone present of your good health at all. Aside from the casts on both your arms and your neck, at least three of your ribs are broken, as well, and you're pretty sure one of your lungs collapsed, even though you can't correctly recall if any of the medical staff had ever informed you of that fact at this current moment.

You're quiet for a second before you admit, "I meant what I said, yeah."

You need to remember to ask Dave to bring your spare set of shades - the ones with no AI inhabiting them - next time he visits.

"What," Dave says, finally taking his hands away from either his face or his defensive position across his body and placing them on his lap.

You gesture towards his laptop with your chin when he arches a questionable eyebrow at you. "Equius. I don't want him to freak out over this and get frightened off." 

Dave huffs, leans over, and settles one hand lightly on your shoulder and the other in your gross, matted hair, carding through it softly.

"Hurting yourself for his sake doesn't strike me as the best idea. Just a thought." His hand tightens in your hair briefly, and you think he gets closer to you for a secondbecause you can feel his breath on your forehead before it swiftly vanishes again, as if he had abruptly pulled back.

"I know," you say, pissily, "I just said I wasn't going to let this happen again." 

If you sound almost regretful, it's because you are. 

"It's too bad," you continue. "You don't know how hot it is, to feel your body get practically bulldozed - "

" _Dude -_ "

" - and then wake up knowing that you're knitting yourself together again, even better than before - "

" _\- c'mon -_ "

His hands are no longer on your person and you can tell that he's covering his face, again.

" - it's pretty goddamn hot," you finish. 

Equius' reaction had convinced you that it would be a bad idea to ask to re-enact this particular scenario, and you have to admit you aren't a fan of the aftermath. Being laid up in the hospital for a week is going to drive you out of your pan with boredom, no matter how hot the cause of you being here is.

"Fine, whatever," Dave says articulately. "But could you, like, get jolly with the grotesquely giant horse troll without breaking anything? I'm a busy dude, I can't keep hauling ass over to the hospital every time your paramour gets a li'l too frisky in the sack." 

His hands are stroking your hair again. 

"Okay," you say, surprising both yourself and Dave with the ease of your acquiescence. You're pretty sure the surprise becomes outright bamboozlement when you gently pluck his hand from your hair and press your lips against his palm.

"Uh. Right. Good. I'm glad we had this little talk. Clear communication is a healthy component of any broship, Rose was just telling me the other day. Man, she'd be so proud," he babbles, his hand warm and awkwardly rigid in yours.

You may have spent the last ten minutes persuading your matesprit to let his moirail take care of him, but you've never been able to find the words to express to your moirail that, well. You need him, too. So you hold his hand against your bloodpusher like it isn't even a thing and hope that, for now, that's enough to express how grateful you are.


End file.
